


Interruptions

by NumberEight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberEight/pseuds/NumberEight
Summary: Anduin groaned as he pushed his chair away from his desk. He had been sat there, hunched over classified documents for far too long and words were beginning to blur together. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling and dug fingers into closed eyes until he saw stars.There was a huff and rustle from the bed, and the King nearly startled before he remembered Wrathion was there. His poor dragon had been completely starved of attention the entire day, preferring instead to splay himself dramatically across the bed as if he was physically dying. He had been living more like a spoiled consort than the Earth-Warder he was.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is genuinely my first time ever writing smut to try to get comfortable with it (there's too much I want to write but I CAN'T). Massive thanks to everyone in the discord server who screamed at me to do this, as always. I leave you with this humble offering I'm not happy with, but I need that online validation so here it is! I do hope you enjoy and it's not as awful as I think it is :3

Anduin groaned as he pushed his chair away from his desk. He had been sat there, hunched over classified documents for far too long and words were beginning to blur together. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling and dug fingers into closed eyes until he saw stars.

There was a huff and rustle from the bed, and the King nearly startled before he remembered Wrathion was there. His poor dragon had been completely starved of attention the entire day, preferring instead to splay himself dramatically across the bed as if he was physically dying. He had been living more like a spoiled consort than the Earth-Warder he was. 

A weight settled itself in his lap and Anduin removed the hand from his eyes to peek up at Wrathion. The dragon was draped in sheer cloth, something that Anduin had never seen anyone wear, wasn’t even sure where it was from, but _Light_ did Wrathion look beautiful in it. He looked beautiful in anything he wore. 

“My poor King,” the dragon purred and ran his hands down the blonde's chest, “so stressed and tired from working all day. What could I _possibly_ do to help you relax?”

Anduin was suddenly hyper aware of their positions; how Wrathion was straddling him, how their stomachs and hips were pressed together and just how easy it would be to slip the sheer cloth off to expose the dark skin underneath and-

He gripped Wrathion’s thighs in an almost bruising grip to stop that particular train of thought, and by the smug smirk that appeared on the dragon’s face, it most certainly didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Well, you certainly thought of something. I wonder what it could be?” The dragon moved his hands up Anduin’s chest to wrap his arms around the King’s neck, and pressed their torsos tightly together. Anduin wanted to wipe that look clean off his face.

“Wrathion-”

“Perhaps a relaxing massage?” Wrathion completely ignored him and instead played with strands of blond hair. “To help loosen certain muscles?”

Anduin glared weakly at him and resisted the urge to shudder under the euphemism. The dragon looked far too pleased with himself and it was truly only the King’s indulgence in his lover that they were still sitting at the desk. 

“Or perhaps,” He began and rolled his hips down onto Anduin, who nearly choked, “I can help with something else?”

Before Anduin could even begin to remember how words worked, Wrathion slid off his lap and onto the floor, between his legs. It was a sight he would truly never tire of; the way red eyes looked up at him, heavy and full of promise, always accompanied by that same damned smug expression. 

Wrathion tilted his head slightly, an unspoken question on his lips, should Anduin not want this. The King nodded slightly in response, and Wrathion reached out to undo the laces on the loose breeches he was wearing and finally, _finally_ , took Anduin in hand. There was none of the usual teasing, no small kitten licks or barely-there kisses. Anduin wasn’t expecting Wrathion to swallow him down in one, only stopping when his nose was pressed tightly against the coarse hair Anduin’s abdomen and his cock was halfway down the dragon’s throat. 

The pleasure and heat were so sudden, Anduin couldn’t help the groan that was ripped out of his throat and in response Wrathion hummed and swallowed around him. He couldn’t stop the way his body jerked, leg flinching up far enough to hit the desk as his hands flew down to tightly grip Wrathion's horns. 

He let Wrathion set the pace for a few moments, moving his head up and down infuriatingly slowly, before Anduin took advantage of the hold he had on Wrathion’s horns and started fucking his hips up into the wet heat. Hands wrapped around Anduin’s calves, not too tightly or trying to push him away, Wrathion simply kept his hands gently touching him, as Anduin used him to his own pleasure.

Anduin could feel the familiar and addicting warmth coiling in his lower stomach, and was so close to climaxing when there came a knock at the door to his chambers. He stopped his movements, could feel Wrathion’s breath catch in the back of his throat as he heard the same noise. There was a moment of complete silence where neither of them moved, before the knock came again.

“Anduin?” Genn’s voice came from the other side and Anduin still couldn’t move, “Can I come in?”

He glanced down to Wrathion, who stared back up at him, Anduin’s cock still halfway down his throat. There was another moment where neither did anything, before Genn knocked on the door again.

“Anduin?” He sounded more concerned now, “I’m coming in.”

Anduin was hit with the horrifying realisation that the door wasn’t locked, and couldn’t very well let his closest advisor walk in on him in this position. The door handle rattled as it was turned, and without thinking Anduin drew his chair close into the desk again, crowding Wrathion underneath it and quickly grabbed the quill he had put down earlier with one hand, while he knotted the other in Wrathion’s thick black curls, keeping his head down as a warning.

“Genn,” he said, flustered, “What can I do for you?”

The worgen gave the room a cursory and suspicious glance, before finally settling on the King who looked quite… Out of breath. There was a faint blush and heat on his face and Genn narrowed his eyes slightly.

“My King, are you feeling quite alright?”

Wrathion chose that moment to swallow, his throat tightening around the head of Anduin’s cock, and he made a strangled sound in response.

“Yes! Yes. I’m very good. Thank you for asking. How are you?” His words came out in a jumble and he could practically hear Wrathion’s laugh echo in his head. 

“I’m… Well. Thank you.” Genn seemed more confused than suspicious, “I just came to give you some reports Shaw passed on to me.”

He took a step closer to the desk with the documents in hand and Anduin realised that if Genn looked close enough, he’d see Wrathion knelt between his legs. Why was it only him who got caught in these kinds of situations?

He reached out a hand to take the papers from Genn, who looked at him more closely.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Anduin?” 

“Yes, I’m fine, Genn. It’s just been a long day, that’s all.” He put the documents down to one side, his other hand tightening even further in Wrathion’s curls as he felt the dragon moving his tongue along his shaft. 

“Make sure you get some rest, my King.” With that, Genn turned to walk back towards the door, his footsteps echoing almost too loudly in the room and as he opened the door, Wrathion swallowed again, this time consecutively, and the way his throat fluttered so wonderfully around him, made Anduin’s leg flinch and hit the desk again. Loudly. Genn turned around to look at him in the doorway and all he could do was smile tightly. 

“Just… My leg. Causing me trouble today.” Anduin held his breath as Genn gave him another once over before leaving and closing the door behind him. All the wind left his chest at once in relief, before he pushed his chair back and harshly tugged Wrathion off his cock. He missed the warmth immediately but glared down at the smug face of his lover.

“Were you _trying_ to get caught?”

“Maybe. What if I was?” The dragon smiled and looked up at him with a coy smile.

“I’d say you’re insane,” Anduin leant down, so close that he could feel the way Wrathion’s breath stuttered, red eyes darting down to his lips, “And that you need to be punished.”

“Is that so?” He responded breathlessly. 

“Oh yes. And you can begin now, by keeping my cock warm in your mouth, as you were so beautifully doing while I finish my work.”

Anduin ignored the way he huffed in indignation and untangled the hand that was wrapped in Wrathion’s hair to bring back up to the desk. He picked up the quill and looked down at his dragon expectantly, who huffed in response and took Anduin’s cock in his mouth once more and leaned his cheek against Anduin’s thigh. 

“Good boy,” The King reached a hand down to gently stroke through his hair, before raising it back up to the desk and getting to work.


End file.
